Trip to the Past
by darkwillow7
Summary: First fic, so don't be too harsh. What if all the Scoobies in season 7 went back to season 1? Pairings-WT, XC(for now), BS, GJen
1. Their thoughts

Chapter One- Their Thoughts

Willow, Buffy, Xander, Spike, Anya, and Dawn were all in Willow's room. They were about to perform a spell to take them back to the past to fix some mistakes.  
It was Buffy who spoke first, "How far will this spell take us back, anyway?"

"Um," Willow began, " About 5 or 6 years ago.

"Alright."

So then Willow began to chant-  
"Take us back to another place in time,  
When I'm finished with this rhyme."

She continued with the chanting, but the rest was in Latin. When she was finished, she told everyone to go to bed, and when they woke up, they would be in the past.  
A chorus of goodnights and see you tomorrows came from the room. Everyone went to bed- Spike to the basement, Willow stayed in her room, Dawn in her room, Xander at his apartment, Anya at her apartment, and Buffy in her room.

Buffy went into her room, layed down on her bed, and closed her eyes. But her mind was racing. Five or six years ago, Angel and her were still together. Would she fix it? Or would she and Spike get together at that time. She had no clue. Atleast she had some time to think about it.

When Spike went down to the basement, he started pacing. He was thinking about so many things. Would he choose Dru or Buffy? If he chose Buffy, he would go get his soul earlier. If he chose Dru, he wouldn't make a pact with Buffy. There was another question in his head. Who would SHE choose? Probably the poof. After all, he IS her true love. So many other things were going through his mind at that time.

Dawn only had one question on her mind. Would she even be there?

All that Willow was thinking about was Tara. She couldn't believe that she was going to have her love back. She couldn't wait. But what about Oz?

Xander just wanted to go back and either fix what happened with Anya, or fix what happened with Cordelia. The most probable thing was to fix what happened with Cordy, considering how long they were going back. Anya would still be Anyanka-the vengeance demon. So he would just not kiss Willow when Cordelia and him got together. Simple as that.

Anya was tossing and turning. She was going to be a vengeance demon again! But what about Xander? Even though he left her at the alter, she still loved him. Did he feel the same way?  
'I guess I'll find out tomorrow,' she thought.

SO what do you think? Good so far? Or not? TELL ME!


	2. The Past

Chapter Two-The Past

The next morning when Buffy woke up, she heard her mom yell to tell her to "Get up, you don't wanna be late for your first day of school." It was official. This was her first day on the Hellmouth.  
"No, wouldn't want that," Buffy replied-the same thing that she said the first time.

Theme Music (A/N Figured it should be an ep. a VERY LONG ep.)

Willow awoke to an alarm beeping. She bolted up and looked around. It wasn't Buffy's house and it wasn't her dorm. She looked in the mirror, saw long hair. Then Willow looked at the outfit that her mom had set aside for her.

Flashback  
Willow had just taken a drink from the fountain. Cordelia walked up to her and insulted her dress.  
End of Flashback

In that moment, she decided to choose a different outfit and cut her hair before she went to school.

Dawn got up and looked around. She was actually there! That's all she was hoping for. Oh no. Now she was ten! Oh crap. She hated it when she was ten! This was going to be a very long nightmare. So she flopped down onto the bed and said to herself that she was going to fake sick today. She was good at that. VERY good.

Xander awoke to the sounsd of his parent yelling downstairs. Oh yeah. This was definitel the past. This time around, he was going to fix his relationship and actually go to college.

Anya snapped to attention. There she was with Halfrek. Hallie! She was alive. But Anya was Anyanka now. And she needed to get to Sunnydale as fast as she could.

Spike was in a mansion. He looked to his right. Drusilla was there. But he had made a decision the night before. He had chosen Buffy. That's why as soon as he woke up, he got in his car and headed towards the airport. He had a plane to catch. Spike was going to get his girl.

Just to let you know, this story doesn't have too much to do with Dawn, so I'm gonna ignore her for now, okay. Second, Anya doesn't get to Sunnydale for quite a while. One more thing- REVIEW!


	3. High School and Meeting Giles Again

Chapter Three- High School and Meeting Giles…Again

Buffy had just been dropped off by her mother. She was heading towards the entrance, when someone grabbed her shoulder. When she turned around, she saw Xander. Buffy was so glad to see her friend, she hugged him.

"Xander!" Buffy shrieked, " How are you enjoying high school...again?"

"Hey, Buff. High school is good...again," he stated," Oh, Willow!"

Their red-headed friend turned around.

"Willow! Liking the look!" someone said from behind her. It was their old friend, Jesse. Willow was so happy to see him, she wrapped her arms around him really tight.

"Jesse! I missed you so much," she said.

"Okkk...but back to your new look," he commented.

Buffy, Xander, and Jesse were all looking at Willow. She had cut her hair about 2 and a 1/2 inches below her ears and flipped it out. On her ears were two gold hoop earrings. Her shirt was red, with a sparkly heart in the middle. She was wearing a black skirt that went just below her knees. Willow Rosenburg looked simply dazzling.

Just then, Cordelia Chase came back from behind Willow. She was looking at Buffy, though.

"Hey!" she said to Buffy, as if no one else was there, " I'm Cordelia. I hear that you're new. You probably don't want to hang with these..." she took a breif pause and looked at Willow, "Willow! You look...amazing! And that's QUITE a compliment, coming from me."

"Hey Cordy," Xander tried. He looked a little different, too. It looked like he trimmed his hair and styled it a bit.

"As if," Cordelia stated, then walked over to Harmony and all of her other friends.

"Well," Willow said, "I guess that we better head to class. This is the start of our new lifes, Want to make an impression."

Jesse was about to ask why it was their new lifes, but he was cut off by Buffy.

"I think what Willow means is that it's the start of our new lifes as high schoolers."

They started to walk off, and Buffy gave Willow a "that was a very close one look."

Later on that day…

Buffy wasn't going to classes right away. She had to check in with Giles. Then she remembered. He didn't even know her. Her father figure had no idea who she was. He only knew that she was the slayer that he was sent to guide.

As she entered the library, Buffy had a sense of familiarity. She hadn't realized how muched she missed it until now. It was like a home away from home, up until the gang had to blow the entire high school up. But things were going to change. In fact, they already had.

"Can I help you, Miss...?"

"Hi. I'm Buffy. Buffy Summers. I came here because I know that you're my new watcher-Rupert Giles I presume. Or do you prefer Giles? God, I don't sound like myself."

"Yes, I am your new watcher. Welcome to Sunnydale," he announced, a bit over excited.

"A.K.A. The Hellmouth," she interpreted.

"Yes, quite right. How do you know these things?"

'Oops,' Buffy thought to herself. But she found a way to get out of it.

"I dug a bit into the history of the town," she said, glad to recover from that, "I have to get to class, though. See you later."

"Right, then."

When Buffy walked out of the library, she left Giles speechless. And the watcher's council had said that she was stubborn. How wrong they were.

Buffy headed for history class, and she actually got there on time. It was amazing. At that moment, she knew that things were going to be very different from now on. Then the teacher walked in, and told them to turn their books to page 256. Then Buffy realized something. When she was at the library, she forgot to pick up a book. Cordy offered hers. Okay, not THAT different.


	4. Big Changes and The Bronze

Chapter Five- Big Changes and the Bronze

The first class Willow had been Algebra. This was all very different. For starters, she knew all the answers to the questions that she didn't know the first time around. But that wasn't important.

The changes that she meant were that people were actually noticing her. Heck, even CORDELIA gave her a compliment. This was progress.

She wasn't even thinking about class, even though she raised her hand for every question. She was thinking about her beloved Tara. Willow wondered if she had even moved here yet. But then she remembered.

Tara wasn't seventeen yet. When her mother died, Tara moved to Sunnydale to escape her father. She had been so alone up until college. But this time, she would have Willow to take care of her and talk to her.

Willow hadn't realized how long she had spaced out. The bell rang. It was the end of class. Time for lunch. She gathered her books and started heading out. Just then, a familiar face stopped her.

"Oz! H..." Then Willow stopped. She wasn't supposed to know him. Uh oh. Had to think of something fast, "I've seen you play at the Bronze. Your band is really good."

"I suppose. I was wondering if you would go out with me," he said bluntly.  
That was Oz, always getting straight to the point. But Willow had already chosen Tara, and she didn't want to hurt Oz more then she had to.

"I'm involved. Sorry. I'm sure you'll meet someone great," she started to walk off, but then she remembered something, "Oh, and Oz?"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure your cousin doesn't bite you."

With that, Willow walked off towards the bench where she and Buffy had officially met before. This time, Buffy was already there.

"Hey, Will," Buffy began, "How was your day?"

"Really different from normal, you?" Willow asked her best friend.

"Same," the Slayer replied.

"How's Dawn?" the red-head asked.

"Oh, she went to school. This morning, she was just so glad that she was actually here. Hey, where are Xander and Jesse?"

"I don't know Buff. The first time they were here. Xander's probably talking to Cordelia, anyway."

"No I'm not!" came a voice from their left. It was Xander and Jesse, right on schedule, "The teacher just wanted to know how I got all the questions right," Xander said.

"It was awesome! Xander was actually smart!"

They all laughed. It was good to be back in high school.

Later at the Bronze…

After school the entire gang, except Giles, went to the Bronze. Everyone was keeping an eye on Jesse, because this was the night that he died. And they were going to try to stop him from going with Darla.  
Buffy was sitting at a table, looking around. She thought that Angel might be there (A/N Don't worry, she hasn't decided yet.), but he wasn't. She didn't see Giles either, which was strange. But then again, she DID alter things. Right now, though, she was thinking about Spike. He would probably choose Dru, seeing that he had a choice thi-

"Hello, love," came a familiar voice from behind her. It was Spike. Her eyes widened. She turned around.

"Spike! I thought that you..." she paused, "wouldn't choose me."

"Of course I would! I may not have a soul right now, but it kind of feels like it, you know?" he asked.

"Kind of. I'm so glad you're here!" she flung her arms around his neck.

"You mean...?" he said, wondering.

"I don't know yet," she replied.

"Oh. Okay, I understand," Spike said grimly.

"Oh no. Jesse! He's gone! I was supposed to watch him, and, and...it's too late. He's probably already dead. It's all my fault! It's all my fault!" she said, sobbing on his chest. Spike was surprised by this.

Then Willow and Xander came over. Spike looked at them.

"Hey, Red," Spike exclaimed, "Like the new look!"

"Thanks," she replied, touching her hair, "What's wrong with Buffy?" Willow gazed at her friend affectionately.

"Um... something about a...Jesse?" he tried, wondering who the heck Jesse was.

"Oh, God," Xander said, "We were watching him, but then we looked away and...it's too late, isn't it?" guessing from what Buffy was doing.

Buffy picked her head up and nodded.

They shed a few silent tears, but they had already gone through this. Buffy, Xander, and Willow took a deep breath.

"Well," Xander broke the silence, "I better get going."

"Me, too," Willow said, wiping a tear off of her cheek, "See you guys later."

Spike and Buffy just stood there for a moment. Then Spike said something.

"Dance with me, pet?"

"I guess so."

He grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor, as a slow song came on. They began to dance. They looked at each other for a long time, then Buffy rest her head on his chest, for the second time that night.

At that moment, everything was peaceful, but then, someone said something from behind them.

"Spike?"

OOO! Guess who, guess who! You probably can. And no, it's not Dru.


	5. Reunion, Hacking, and a Road Trip

Thank you everyone for the reviews. Special thanks to Ebbagull for the ideas. Here's the next chapter-

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter Five-Reunion, Hacking, and a Road Trip

Buffy lifted up her head and saw Angel. Oh great. Angel still thought that Spike was evil. OH NO! ANGEL STILL THOUGHT THAT SPIKE WAS EVIL! She hoped that he didn't have a stake with him. She stepped in-between the two vampires.

"Angel," Buffy started, "This is going to take a long explanation. Let's go to your place. Okay?"

"I kind of have a problem with that, seeing how Spike is EVIL!" Angel said angrily.

"I'll explain everything when we get to your place, okay?"

"Okay."

They walked out and headed a little ways down the street. Angel unlocked the door to his place, and they all went in and sat down.

"Listen, Angel. And listen VERY carefully," Buffy began, "Spike is not like you think he is. He's not evil. I'm going to tell you something that you have to promise to keep to yourself. Promise?" she waited for an answer.

"If it will explain this strange news, then I promise," Angel replied, a little stunned.

"Spike and I are from the future," she saw Angel a little taken aback, "Six years into the future.

Three years from now, Spike will, or might not now, get a chip in his head. 3 years from then, he gets a soul. For me. SO, you can understand that you have to keep this information to yourself, right?"

"Yes, I understand. Since you've got Spike, I think that I'm going to leave town," he said, still taking in all of this information.

"Go to L.A. They could use a lot of help down there," Spike said, saying it with a lot of eagerness in his voice. You could tell that he REALLY wanted Angel to leave town.

"Thanks for the tip. Good-bye," Angel said, turning around.

"No, Angel. I still haven't decided between you and Spike. So stay in town. I need that much to help sort out my thoughts. Okay?"

"Okay," he said.

"So see you around?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah," Angel replied.

And with that, Buffy and Spike left and headed back to the Bronze. Once they were in, Willow, Xander, and CORDELIA came over. Her and Willow were talking about Willow's new look and how it could change her social life.

"Maybe, but I think I'll stick with my friends," Willow said, pointing to Buffy, Xander, and Spike.

"Well, then," Cordy said, and the gang suspected something sarcastic, "I guess that I'm going to be hanging around you guys a lot."

Wow. That was not what ANYONE expected. They were in total shock. But then, Willow spotted someone in the corner that she recognized.

"Oh. My. God," Willow said, and pointed to the corner, "Look who's over there!"

Everyone looked, but only Buffy and Xander recongnized her. It was Veruca. Willow scowled at her, then returned her attention to the gang.

"So," Willow began, "What was all that about? Angel leaving early?"

"No, Willow, he isn't. I haven't gotten my thoughts straightened out yet. I told him that we were from the future, and he promised to keep it to himself," Buffy told her.

"At least we don't have to deal with Angelus and Giles can be with Jenny because you know what will happen if you choose him," Xander said.

"Well, guys," Buffy started, "I'm gonna get going. See ya!"

With that, Buffy and Spike left the Bronze, and headed to the cemetery.

"So I guess we're patrolling, pet?" Spike asked.

"As always," the Slayer replied, "Oh my god, I left my patrol stuff at my house! I guess we're not patrolling tonight. Oh well. I'm tired anyway. Let's go home," Then she realized something, "OH! You can't stay at my house! My mom's there! You can stay at the mansion in Restfield Cemetery(A/N Is that where Angel's mansion was?) for a little while."

"Okay, luv," Spike said, "Calm down. Yes, I will stay there. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright. Bye," Buffy told him. Then she walked off towards her house and he walked towards the mansion.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Later that night…

Willow had just gotten home from the Bronze. She snuck in because it was so late. She went over to her desk and opened her black laptop. She turned it on and got on the internet and opened a window. A pop-up ad came up, but the red-head ignored it. She went to Google and did a search-

Search-Maclay, Tara, 16 

It was taking a long time, but Willow finally found the right Tara. She lived just outside of Los Angeles. Willow printed out the address and phone number. She got up, grabbed her coat, and opened the bedroom door.

Willow started down the hallway. But then she heard someone coming, so she quickly threw her coat in the bathroom to the left.

"Willow?" her mom asked, "What are you doing at this hour?"

"Just going to the bathroom, Mom," Willow replied. She had gotten quite good at fooling people over the years.

"Okay, honey," her mother said, and then went back to her bedroom.

Willow waited a few minutes to be sure. Then she went into the bathroom and grabbed her jacket. She left a note for her parents, grabbed the family car keys, went outside, and got into the car. She was going to need a really long explanation for her parents when she got back to Sunnydale. She pulled out of the driveway and got on the highway.

After a couple of hours of driving and sometimes using magic to keep herself awake, she went to a hotel and checked in. She would have to wait to see Tara until later.

When Willow entered the room, the bathroom was the first thing on the right. Then there was a closet past that on the right. When she went a little further, there was a dark wooden dresser with a TV on it on the left. There was a remote on top of the TV, and a list of channels. Willow turned right and saw a bed with a floral comforter. By the bed was a lamp and phone on a desk. Past the bed was a desk, a computer chair, and a lamp of the desk.

Willow set her stuff down and got her pajamas out. She went into the bathroom with them and set them on the toilet seat. She looked into the mirror. She saw a red-headed, tired teenage girl. But inside,she was an excited, adult witch. She couldn't wait to see her sparkling Tara again! So she quickly changed, went and turned the light off, and went to bed. She would go see Tara aroung 5 of 6 p.m. later that day. For now, she would rest.

5:03 p.m. later that day

Willow woke up with a start. She didn't know where she was for a second, but then she remembered. She got out of bed, grabbed her coat and keys, and headed out. She got in the car and went to the address, which was a few miles away. She pulled up into the driveway and took a deep breath. She got out of the car and took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hehehe. To be continued...(I'm so evil )


	6. Love At First Sight Again and The Harves...

Chapter Six-Love at First Sight Again and The Harvest

The door opened. It was a woman older than Willow. She told herself that she was probably Tara's mom.

"May I help you?" the woman at the door asked.

"Hello. My name is Willow. I'm a friend of Tara's," Willow replied.

"Ah, yes. Come in," she opened the door wider and Willow came in, "If you don't mind me asking, are you a witch?"

"Um...yeah. Why?" the red-head asked, wondering how Tara's mom could tell.

"I read people's auras. And, well, yours has a sense of great power. And if I'm not mistaken, you have knowledge of the future. Am I right?" Tara's mom gave Willow a questioning look.

"Yeah. I don't know about great power b-Tara! Hey!" Willow said, but the realized that Tara didn't know her yet.

"Um...h-hi. Who are you?" Tara asked, a little bewildered.

"Oh, that's right! You don't know me. You do, but you don't. Because we've never met before. Well, we kind of have but- no. I just realized that I'm babbling. I do that a lot. My name's Willow," Willow held out her hand. And a smiling Tara shook it.

"Well, I'll leave you girls alone. It seems that Willow has a lot to tell you, Tara," Tara's mom said and then left the room.

"Okay, Mom!" Tara yelled, "Um...so w-why are y-you here?" the blonde witch asked, still really confused.

"This is going to take a very LONG explanation, so prepare yourself," the Willow paused, "Uh, actually, I think I could use a glass of water before I tell you, if you don't mind. Thank you," she said as Tara started to get up. Then she came back out with two glasses of water.

"Thanks," Willow said as she took a sip.l

"You're welcome," Tara said-without stuttering.

"Okay, then," Willow said-ready to start, "I'll fully understand if you don't believe a word that I say, because the first time I heard it, I was in shock. First of all, demons, witches, and the supernatural exist. You need to know that for the next thing that I'm going to tell you. I'm from 6 years in the future," she stopped and waited for a response.

"I believe you. B-but why would you come to see me?" Tara asked.

"Well...um...you're my...um...girlfriend in the future," Willow finally blurted out.

"Oh. Well that explains a lot," Tara said, now with a look of resolution on her face.

"Explains what?" Willow asked. Now it was her with the look of confusion on her face.

"Well, I have a sense of familiarity...an w-well, um, love for you," Tara said shakily.

"Oh. Yeah that does, doesn't it?" Willow said, as it was her turn to talk shakily.

"It's okay. I completely understand. I could get to know you better and...," Tara stopped.

"Oh, Tara! I'm so happy!" Willow got up and gave Tara a hug. Once she realized that Tara was uncomfortable, she pulled away.

"And there's one more thing, Tara," Willow said, "and I'm not sure how you're going to respond to it. You ready?"

"I th-think so," Tara said.

"When you turn seventeen, take really good care of your mom. Because before, she got sick and well...died," Willow said as calmly as she could.

Tara's eyes stared filling up with tears, but she was strong. She wouldn't let them fall.

"But...no...th-that c-can't happen," the blonde told WIllow, still trying very hard not to let the tears fall.

"As long as we make sure that she stays healthy, there's nothing to worry about," Willow assured her.

"O-o-okay," Tara finally stated, "Um...do you want to go into L.A. and do some shopping? I really need to clear my head. Is that okay?" she asked, making sure that Willow was okay with it.

"Sure," Willow said. Then she watched Tara get up and call to her mom-a little uneasily- and then she grabbed her purse. Willow led the way out. They got in the car and headed out onto the highway.

_Meanwhile back in Sunnydale..._

Buffy, Spike, Angel, Xander, and Giles were outside the Bronze. The vampires weren't there yet, so that was a good sign. So they all went in the Bronze.

"So, how did you know this event was going to occur?" Giles asked, still very confused about what was going on.

"Long story. We'll explain later," Buffy said, picking a table and sitting down at it.

"Alright, then," Spike said so that everyone could hear him,"Anyone want a drink? On me."

Everyone raised their hands. But then they realized something. They weren't of the drinking age. Spike seemed to have read their minds.

"I'm going up, remember? They can't say that I'm younger than 21, now can they?" he said with a slight smile.

Everyone at the table chuckled. He started to go up, but all of a sudden the lights went out. There were screams from around the entire night club.

"Showtime," Buffy said, getting out a stake. She started to sneak towards the stage. Luke was blabbing about something. Just before he was about to bite the bouncer, she interrupted him.

"Hey, moron!" she said from behind him. He turned around, dropped the bouncer, and growled at her. 'Oh yeah,' she thought, 'This is going to be so easy, seeing that he falls for everything. Yes, sir. I've got a plan. A good plan.'

"Who dares speak to me in that tone?" Luke said with his deep, almost fake voice.

"I dare," she said, not hesitating a bit.

"And who might you be?" he asked.

"I'm-oh my God. The Master!" Buffy said almost screaming.

Luke smiled and turned around, "Welcom-," but all of a sudden he felt a sharp wooden stick go through his heart.

"I told you that you were a moron," Buffy said a matter-of-factilly. Then she walked over to her friends.

It was Giles who broke the silence, "How did you do that so easliy?" he asked, bewildered.

"Experience," Buffy replied. The entire gang smiled. But then Buffy realized something. Angel was gone. And so was Spike.

"Where are Angel and Spike?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hehe! Sorry, I'm not good with fight scenes, so I tend to shorten them. But there is a good torture scene coming up! Muahahahaha!


	7. Torture Part 1&2

"Where's Spike?" Buffy had just asked and everyone looked around.

"Probably boozing it up at the bar," Xander replied. They looked over there, but didn't see him.

"Maybe he went out back," Buffy said, "I'm going to go and check."

She grabbed her purse, which had many weapons in it, and headed out back. There was no sign of Spike, but there was sign of a struggle. 'What could have happened to him?' she wondered. 

Meanwhile...

Spike was sitting in a chair, tied up tightly to a chair. A figure was going in circles around him, but he couldn't make out who it was.

"What did you do to her Spike?" the figure asked. Then Spike knew who it was.

Angel stepped into the light.

"Answer me!" he yelled.

"Didn' do anything, mate," Spike replied.

"Well, until you tell me what you did," Angel paused to go over and get something, "Then we'll just have to persuade you," he stopped in front of Spike revealing a box of matches(A/N Trust me, this is NOT the worst thing that will happen to him).

"I'm telling you, you ponce, I didn't do ANYTHING!" Spike replied angrily.

Angel took out one of the matches and lit it up. He opened Spike's shirt and placed the lit match on his chest. Spike did not scream, although you could see the pain in his eyes.

"Doesn't hurt enough? Well, we'll have to try something bigger," and with that, Angel went over to the tools. He came back with a long jagged dagger.

"What did you do to her?" Angel repeated.

"Bloody hell, poof! I didn't do anything!" Spike said, really really mad at Angel. 

Angel took the long dagger and stuck it in Spike's stomach. Then he twisted it to the right two inches. Spike didn't hesitate screaming this time.

"Now, once more," Angel exclaimed turning the dagger centimeter by centimeter to the right, "What did you do to her?"

Spike didn't know what to say. He just prayed to whoever was up there that Buffy would find him soon.

Spike didn't know how much time had gone by. All he knew was that he was in so much pain. Every second he thought Angel was doing something to him, even if he wasn't at that time. Sometimes Spike would hallucinate that Buffy was there, fighting against Angel, trying to save him.

But that wasn't true. And if she didn't get there soon, there probably wouldn't be anything left TO save.

"Well," Angel began as he walked toward the blonde vampire, "You were always a stubborn one. So...I'm going to ask you one more time-What. Did. You. Do. To. Her?"

"I-I didn't do anything, you poof!" Spike tried to yell at him, but found that it was hard to even speak because of the condition that he was in.

"Fine Spike," Angel replied, "We'll just see what else we have in the fun box...,"

Buffy was still looking for Spike. She hoped that nothing bad had happened to him. But then she heard a scream. She ran towards it. She came to a building. Something clicked in her brain. It was the warehouse! Of course!

She went in and saw Spike tied to a chair. She ran over to him and looked him over. He looked terrible. He had so many wounds and he was bleeding so badly that she could barely stand it.

"Hey, Spike," Buffy said. She noticed that he was starting to drift off, "Stay with me, ok?"

But it was no use. He had fainted.

Then she saw Angel behind him. She wanted to do everything that he had done to Spike and more. She was so angry at him.

"Buffy! There you are! What has Spike done to you?" Angel said smiling.

"What has HE done to ME?" Buffy said shakily, "What have YOU done to HIM?"

"I thought-," Angel began, but he was cut off by her.

"Well you thought wrong! Get the hell out of this town before I REALLY make you regret it!" Buffy yelled tearing up.

Angel looked hurt, but decided to back off. She was the Slayer after all. Then he left. For good. For now anyway.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Well, there it is finally. Remember, no reviews, no story. SO REVIEW!


	8. Author's Note

Hey guys, just wanted to say thanks for all of the reviews and that I haven't forgot about this story, I've just been really busy. I

was at camp the whole month of July and was just at Walt Disney World for a week. I will try to update ASAP. Maybe even

tonight or tomorrow. We'll see.


	9. Healing and Feeling Better

Chapter Nine-Healing and Feeling Better

Spike woke up at 11:01 the next day. He looked around and saw that he was in Buffy's bedroom. 

"Hey," Buffy said softly. Spike looked over to the left. Sure enough, Buffy was there, looking at him with teary eyes. 

"Hello, luv," Spike tried to say, but it kind of came out like-"He, lu"

"You don't have to speak, Spike. Just rest for now. I know how you must feel. Well...I don't, but...," Buffy paused, "Just rest."

Spike closed his eyes as Buffy watched him fall asleep in the chair that she was sitting in. When he was asleep, she stared at him. He looked so peaceful.

All of a sudden, she heard a knock. She went downstairs and opened the door. There stood Willow...and TARA!

"Hey Wils! Hey Tara!" Buffy said. Then she gave Willow a hug and was going to give Tara a hug, but then she remembered that Tara didn't know her.

"Hey Buffy!" Willow said, "We came up here so Tara could get the feel of the town. Her mom is staying in a hotel nearby so that we could watch over her."

"Okay. Do you want something to eat?" Bufy asked them.

"N-no thanks." Tara said, "I had s-something before I left." 

"I did too," said Willow.

"Okay, well, I better get back to taking care of Spike," Buffy told them, and started to walk away.

"Buffy!" Willow exclaimed, "What's wrong with Spike?"

"It's a long story," Buffy began. Then she told Willow what happened. Willow was shocked.

"That doesn't sound like something Angel would do! Want me and Tara to help?"

"No that's alright, I'll take care of him. Thanks anyway, though."

"Okay. See ya!" And with that, Willow and Tara went to the Espresso Pump to hang.

Bufy watched them leave. Then she went back upstairs and sat next to Spike. This healing wasn't going to take that long…but seeing Spike in this much pain was heart breaking.

Three Days Later...

Buffy went into her room to see Spike asleep. She didn't move an inch once she saw that he was sleeping. He looked perfect when he slept. She lov...liked him even more when she saw this.

She had been staring so long, that now Spike was awake and staring-concerned- right back at her. Once she realized this, she jumped up in surprise.

" 'Ello, pet, " Spike said.

"Hey. I just came in to see how you were feeling and I saw you sleeping so I was watching for you to wake up without me actually waking you up, because you would probably be mad if I did that, and I didn't want you to be mad at me, because then I'd be sad. Wait a minute! No rhyming! I hate when I rhyme because I sound like Dr. Sue...nevermind. So I'm standing here staring at...I mean watching for you to wake up, and I guess that I zoned out without realizing it, and well, it looks like I was staring at you but I wasn't, I swear! And don't twist that in your brain! I was just waiting for y-" Buffy was interrupted by Spike.

"Umm, luv, it's alright, really," Spike replied, hoping that by interrupting her he was saving her oxygen. She had been saying those things so fast, she was now breathing hard.

"Oh, okay. So um...how're ya feeling?"

"Better," Spike told her.

"That's good," Buffy said.

"Buffy?" Joyce yelled.

Buffy froze. Her mom was back. She didn't answer her.

"Oh, god! We have to hide," Buffy said.

"You," she corrected herself, "NOW!" 

"Slayer, I don't know where to hide," Spike replied.

"Well," Buffy started, but was cut off when the door opened.

Joyce looked in, "Hey, hone-" But she stopped her sentence when she saw Spike, "What's going on here?"

Tehehe. There! You got your update. Not very long, granted, but it's an update. A cliffhanging update.


End file.
